


Happy Anniversary! (How I learned to love Boots)

by Wrenflightless1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenflightless1/pseuds/Wrenflightless1
Summary: Takes place approximately mid world of ruin. Cor has been dodging his glaive wife, who finally puts an end to it. Hot fluffiness ensues.





	Happy Anniversary! (How I learned to love Boots)

**Author's Note:**

> What the world needs is more Cor. I know this is trash, and I'm (not) sorry. Ugg. Enjoy.

Quinn walked into the small office in Lestallum which used to be a storage room for the cafe. Although walked wasn't quite the term anyone else would use; stormed was more apt, as was her kicking the door open with her booted foot. Fortunately the office contained the person she was looking for, the so called ‘Immortal,’ Cor Leonis, aka her husband. Unfortunately there was also Aranea Highwind, former Commodore of the Niflehiem Air infantry, and present 2nd in  
Command of this, well whatever this group of former glaives and hunters were.

Aranea looked at the mirrored sunglasses and thin lipped expression on her friend's face and let out her signature bark of a laugh. “Well Marshal, your wife and your reckoning just arrived. Play nice you two.” The dragoon sauntered out, closing the door behind her.

“Quinn, I missed….” she materialized a dagger and hurled it at the battered desk, expertly pinning a slip of paper she had thrown as well. “…you?” His narrowed eyes going to the hunt bill now nailed to his desk.

She stood with her arms crossed over her generous chest, and waited for his response, her calf boots tapping at the floor over her skintight jeans which covered her curves. 

“I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong, Quinn.” Cor said in his soft even tone, which he knew only irritated her more. 

“You have been avoiding me.” She growled, like a tightly wound coeral ready to pounce. 

“That is not true.” He said, trying to meet her gaze, but it was blocked by her sunglasses. 

“So it's just a coincidence that every time I come home from a hunt or training recruits in Meldacio, you happen to be on another mission?” 

“We don't have that many skilled hunters, let alone glaives.” He pointed out.

She continued to talk as if he said nothing. “And the one time I come back sooner than expected, Monica panics, and tries to send me out again. You want to tell me what that is all about Marshal?” She had moved around to the back of his desk and sat on the edge. He swiveled his chair to face her but she braced her booted foot between his legs on the seat, keeping him at a distance. 

He ignored her warning and grabbed her calf, using it to pull her into his lap her legs bent at the knees and settled on either side of his. “It's not what you think.” He told her, removing her sunglasses and final meeting her cerulean gaze. 

She bracketed him in by placing her hands on the chair back, “It sure does sound like you are trying to ghost me, are you finally leaving me for Monica?” 

“Dustin might take issue with that, and I already have one feisty partner to contend with.” His battle worn hands rested on her waist where her shirt was riding up exposing her skin. She drew in a breath at his warm touch. Lazily he tapped a rhythm into her side, untucking her shirt. “I can see how you might perceive some circumstances to me avoiding you, however, I promise you it is quite the opposite.” 

She sat back, and glared at him, “Promise, huh?” She knew that was one of his hot buttons.

It was his turn to glare as his fingers tightened and pulled her hips to meet his. She stifled a shocked gasp when she felt his hot hard length thru their clothing. Catching her balance on his shoulder this time she could see the flecks of sapphire in his eyes, his slightly irritated eyes. “What have I ever done to instill this doubt?”

She all but snorted, “You are nothing if not trustworthy, faithful Marshal of the Crownguard, interim leader of The Kingsglaive and ad-hoc Regent of Insomnia.” She said in a mocking official voice. “As a husband you have too many missed dinners and cold beds on your track record for me not to be skeptical.”

“A fact which you knew of even before we started dating Quinn,” He wrapped an arm around her torso and lifted her as he stood placing her flat on her back on his desk, he falling over her, his steely gaze still meeting hers as he bucked his erection against her core. 

She stifled a moan when he started kissing her neck, nipping at the spot behind her ear that made her crazy. “I know Cor, that isn't, oh fuck, that's not why….” She tried to gather her thoughts, but he wouldn't stop his assault.“I didn't marry you because you were punctual.”

“No, you married me for my dick.” She scoffed and he laughed, “Joking aside, I think your problem, my little temptress, is that I have neglected your needs. Is that a fair enough assumption?” He brushed her hair out of of her face, kissing her lips before moving down.

“That is quite accurate…. astral be damned,” she cursed as he leveled himself up to knead her breasts roughly thru multiple layers of clothing. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist trying to bring him even closer despite the barriers. Her eyes closed before she heard his chuckle. His nimble fingers working at the buttons on her vest and dress shirt before parting them to leave her bra exposed. Her bright pink tie contrasting across her pale skin like a cut. He pushed it out of his way to achieve his goal; cupping her cleavage together over the demicups so the fleshy mounds popped over the lacy edges, revealing her dusty colored nipples. He leaned forward and took one into his mouth, while thumbing the other. Her fingers found their way into his hair as a moan echoed from her lips. “Cor…”

“Gods I missed your tits.” He muttered while he switched nipples, biting it before swirling his tongue to ease the ache. 

“They missed you.” She knew he could feast on her breast for hours, bringing her to multiple peaks, but right now she had a more immediate need. “My pussy missed you more.”

 

He lifted his head meeting her gaze again before moving up to kiss her mouth in a thunderous explosion of heat and tongues. 

She reached between them running her fingers over his erection, while her other hand undid his belt. She felt him tense as she took him in her grip, squeezing and stroking him the way she knew he liked it. It was his turn to moan her name. “It seems your cock needs some attention as well.”

He brushed her hand away as he got to his feet, getting to work on the fastenings of her jeans. He had them and her panties worked down over her hips before he realized his error. “Glaive boots? Cock blocked by Glaive boots.” He propped her leg up on his shoulder starting to undo the pressure buckles. “I should fuck you with only these on.” 

She was too impatient. “Leave them.” she removed her foot from his hold then shrugged out of her open top before pushing him back a foot. Quickly removed her bra, shrugged her jeans and damp panties down as far as her boots would allow then crawled up onto his desk on all fours, presenting her naked ass and glisten slit to him. “Goal achieved,” she murmured over her shoulder. 

“That's not exactly….” He stopped talking as her hand snaked down between her legs to run her fingers down her reddened pussy lips to her clit. He all but growled as he grasp her waist and bit a pale butt cheek before parting her globes to tease her wetness with his tongue. He swirled around her opening as he took her swollen nub into his mouth then sat back to slide a finger then two into her snatch, curling them to hit her pleasure spot. His thumb massaging her clit “Oh baby, you are so wet for me. Did you finger yourself thinking of this?” She nodded slightly in a bit off moan. He pressed his chest to her back, his other hand palming her breast and squeezing hard. “I bet you did, wishing my fingers were in you like this. Come for me Quinn. I want that sweet pussy drenched on my hand.” 

As if on cue, Quinn felt her muscles tighten, and her insides spasm as fluid leaked around his hand in a squelching noice as he continued to piston her pussy, wringing out every tiny tingle of her orgasm, she whimpered. 

He removed his fingers to run his penis over her engorged folds, the blunted tip hitting her over sensitized clit. “Fucking Six Cor,” she swore as he slowly, slid into her well lubed cunt, his wide girth stretching her open.

“Like coming home.” He muttered once he was fully seated. He held her hips as he started to move. The gentle rhythm belying the torrent of lust in his gut, but he wanted them both to enjoy the ride. 

Just as he was adjusting her to a different angle his office door flew open, “Cor, I need you to sign off on the changes with you and Quinn being off…” Libertus said before he caught full sight of the Marshal balls deep into his almost naked wife.

“Out!” Cor roared at the retreating Glaive, echoed by Aranea’s cackle outside. “You didn't lock the door?” He asked as he kissed the nape of her neck, before wrapping his arms around her torso pulling her off the desk so she could stand against the edge. 

“Aranea closed the…door.” He moved her legs as wide as they would go then bent her over plowing into her as she squeaked.

“That witch…” he said with little irritation. “We should probably speed this up, no telling who else she might send in here.” He pumped back into her hitting all the pleasure points.

“What.. what did Libertus…mean… oh Shiva, stop trying to distract… ahhhh, yes right there. Fuck me right there Cor.” She braced herself as he plunged faster. 

“Next time I'm cutting your jeans off, so I can have you wrapped around me.” He mumbled as her inner muscles squeezed him. 

“You will not! Do you even know what Iris will do to you?” She fell forward loosing her balance at his sharp thrust, but raised herself up to look over her shoulder, and caught him with a smirk as he caught her lips with his own. 

He moved deeper into her at a faster pace, making her whimper. “Are you close baby?”

Her fingers found her clit again, “Almost, just a little…” he pinched her nipple and bit her shoulder as he pounded into her. She came with his name on her lips. Cor thrust a few more times before he grasp her tight, hard enough to bruise and released deep in her. 

He fell back against his chair, bringing her with him. His hand tracing the ridges of her scars on her stomach. His erection softening and slipping out leaving their combined fluids to leak from her opening and onto his trousers. He pulled a few tissues out of the dispenser on his desk and tried to clean them up. 

“What was Libertus taking about?” She asked taking the tissues from him and dabbed at his pants before wiping his cock off.

She stood but bent over at the waist to pull up her panties and jeans which were tangled around the top of her boots. He stopped her mid way, his hands on her inner thighs “Gods I wrecked your pussy good.” A proud note lighting up his velvety voice, he managed to slide a finger over her folds, “Just a little taste….”

She swatted him as she took a step away, pulling her bottoms on without further help from him. “Cor.” She prompted. “Libertus?”

He did up his zipper and belt then awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “It was supposed to be a surprise. We are taking a trip.”

“A trip?” She echoed finding the rest of her clothing on the other side of the desk. She picked up her bra but he quickly plucked it from her hand. She glared at him, but he folded the underwire at the cups and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

He nodded, “To Hammerhead.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why Hammerhead, why a trip, why both of us together?”

“For our anniversary, Its our 15th.” he reasoned like she was particularly slow child. “I thought it would be nice.”

“No.” She turned away and pulled her shirt over her shoulders and started to button it.

“No?’ He seemed confused, which was an odd look for the Marshal. It reminded her of the time she had to explain the difference in tampons to him.

“No, I'm not camping with you, your idea of gourmet food is cup noodles. And furthermore, having sex in a tent isn't as romantic as you make it out to be.” He continued to look puzzled, and a little annoyed, so she took pity on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips. “It was a good idea, but I have a better one.” He grunted moodily but hugged her to him. “How about we tell everyone we are going to Hammerhead, but we just go upstairs to our apartment and we have glorious messy sex in our own bed.”

Cor stopped to think about it, “With your boots on? Nothing but your boots?” He asked hopefully.

“By Ifrit, yes. I don't know what your sudden obsession is with my boots… ” he took her lips in a desperate kiss before pulling away.

“We should tell Monica so she doesn't worry when we don't arrive in Hammerhead.”

“Yes, and Monica can keep a secret.” She said putting on the rest of her clothes, at least enough to make her presentable for the next few minutes. 

She swung the door open to the main command center that used to be the restaurant dining room, and met with Aranea’s knowing gaze. “So, everything, ‘worked out?’” 

Quinn just smiled as she patted the younger woman on the cheek, “See you in a couple days.”

“Yup, ”Aranea let the the p pop as Cor’s hand rested on Quinn’s lower back and guided her towards the big doors. “Hey, Iggy wanted me to tell you, he will have your anniversary dinner delivered tomorrow evening. It will be left outside your door, as not to ‘disturb you.’”

“We are going to Hammerhead,” Cor tried to remind her, Aranea let out a loud snort, not cowed by the Marshals stern expression. 

“Okay, Cor-du-Roy, like anyone was believing that Red would go for that, but we can pretend for the children.”

Quinn just shook her head and chuckled, Aranea always had a way to twist the mood, usually for the better. “Let Monica know, if there is an emergency, you know where to find us.”

“I'm sure we will hear you thru the walls.” She muttered, “Happy Anniversary Kids! Let's get the show on the road, I'm in charge, and my first act as Dictator is to banish you both from the office, Out!” 

“She does this every time even tho she knows that this is temporary and Monica is really in charge.” Cor looked back over his shoulder at the Dragoon who was already shouting orders at some helpless hunters.

“Let her have her fun. We have our own plans.” She reminded him.

Cor’s lips turned into a sexy smirk, and a leer to her footwear, “Yes, yes we do…”

Quinn shook her head but smiled back at her husband, as they reached the first landing leading to the upstairs apartments. “When exactly did you become such a dirty old man?”

“About the time you agreed to marry me. Happy Anniversary


End file.
